User blog:DaneeLovesKick/A Couple of Thoughts About Season 2
I can honestly say that Season 2 of Kickin' It was a complete success. Not just for the show itself, but for the fans as well. Looking back at the first couple of episodes of the season, I honestly thought we weren't going to get much out of our favorite couple, but thankfully I was proven wrong. To be honest, I would be lying if I said I loved all the episodes with all my Kickin' It heart. I favor some episodes much more than others. Now, for my favorite episodes of this season. I believe the most exciting episodes of this season began after Hit The Road Jack, in my opinion. I actually began buying all the episodes that were airing when Hit The Road Jack came out. I felt they were worth my money. I was glad to see that Disney took a leap in unraveling the romance of Kim and Jack so openly. Although, I would have liked to see more of Jack's feelings to this relationship rather than just Kim's. It was typical Disney in A Slip Down Memory Lane, and I loved it. I was shocked that they actually wrote that into the show, I was shocked that they would actually make Kim the cause of Jack's memory composure. I believe I enjoyed Wedding Crashers more than the past two episodes mentioned because it had such an amazing story. I know I might get stoned for saying such a thing, but I actually didn't mind that Kim wasn't in the episode because that fit perfectly into the story. Although if i'm being biast, I was paying attention more to Jerry the whole time, also. Wazombie Warriors was the beginning climax to the Kick story, we were given so much information and feelings from Kim. Even towards the end, we were presented with one amazing line, by Jack, that put us all in shock. Also, Jerry was and looked amazing throughout the whole episode. We receieved a little break from Kick in Sole-Brothers and All the President's Friends; I preferred All the President's Friends rather than Sole-Brothers simply because it was more entertaining to watch, and so much more was happening in the actual storyline. Do not get me wrong, Sole-Brothers was an amazing episode, but what shocked me the most was that Kyrie Irving was such a good actor, and he was hysterically funny which I wasn't expecting. Coming down to the last four episodes, New Jack City and The Karate Games were two episodes that made me "fangirl" in front of my roommate, but I didn't mind. New Jack City let us see the jealous side of our dear old Jack, which I absolutely adored! It also entertained me because between Boo Boo Stewart and Leo Howard the martial arts were just shooting sky high. They were both brilliant martial artist that were able to come head to head, and that gave us ultimate action scenes. The Karate Games put every single Kick fan in ultimate Fangirl stage, and for me personally put some stress off of college finals. Although I expected more action scenes in the Hollywood forest, the ending made me forgive that factor. I felt the wirters did justice in not letting Jack and Kim kiss. I feel like their relationship is not in the stage where they should be kissing. If they would have kissed I would have felt it too rushed. I'm glad they are making us wait, because that willl make this future existing kiss to be more special to us fans. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie's storyline in this episode was so much fun to watch, and for some reason it took me back to the movie Home Alone, which I'm guessing is what they were kind of going for. I always enjoy watching Jerry being part Jerry part "swasome." All in all, the odds were definately in their favor. Kickin' It On Our Own is an episode I immediately bought. An hour long special, which contained the glue of the group leaving the dojo? There was no question about it, I was buying this episode! When I watched it, I loved it. It really showed the fans the true meaning of this show, not Kick, but their bond as a group. It showed that this show is not only about Kim and Jack, but about the Wasabi Warriors. Seeing them separated actually made me cry because we are so used to seeing them together. To all the Kick fans, well, of course they weren't going to leave us without a treat! I believe it was a perfect Kick ending, now they are able to start their amazing journey of a solid relationship. As for Oh, Christmas Nuts!, I truly believe it was a perfect closing to the season. No couples, no dramatic fighting, just Kickin' It being . . . well Kickin' It. The storyline was funny and extremely good. I have nothing bad to say about this episode, because it had everything Kickin' It should have, the Warriors being Wasabi Warriors and the grown-ups acting like children, perfect! This season of Kickin' It is a good closing and beginning to Kickin' It. A great Closing for Season 2, and a perfect beginning to Season 3. I'm excited to see what they bring to us next season. Oh! Almost forgot, if you're reading this, thank you for suffering through my rant, apologies for it, and many thanks for reading it! Clearly you are very bored right not (haha, Just kidding :) ). Thank you for reading! DaneeLovesKick P.S. I was clearly very bored, my apologies. :) Category:Blog posts